


Everybody Is Ticklish

by winterandmistletoe



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Author hate spoilers, Author still hates spoilers, Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterandmistletoe/pseuds/winterandmistletoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evening jogging was kind of necessity but not kind of health need. Criminal activities in Central-City was above all limits, but people needed to know – it’s not over yet and city still fight. Citizens saw their mayor’s running in park every evening so fear and terror won’t last in their hearts. Besides it’s raised Leonard’s points.<br/>But she still thought it was a terrible idea.<br/>Well, it was her job after all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Is Ticklish

**Author's Note:**

> as usual, typos and mistakes are possible, please, let me know if you find one

Evening jogging was kind of necessity but not kind of health need. Criminal activities in Central-City was above all limits, but people needed to know – it’s not over yet and city still fight. Citizens saw their mayor’s running in park every evening so fear and terror won’t last in their hearts. Besides it’s raised Leonard’s points.  
But she still thought it was a terrible idea.  
Well, it was her job after all.  
Sara followed him into the woods, closely watching area and quietly smiling his back. It was almost midnight, they (him in that case) were late cause of paperwork, and it was a really good chance for whoever wanted to kill mayor Snart, but she felt no threat. Rare, but nice feeling.  
He turned his head and raised his eyebrows as a question, Sara nodded. He relaxed a little, slowing down his run.  
“I don’t expect this,” he said as he was surprised. “At least not after conference today.”  
Sara huffed. “I guess without Zoom near by city will be more then fine.”  
He giggled. “Agreed, miss Lance. But I start to feeling bad about those poor people whom he terrorize now.”  
She shrugged. “You can’t protect everyone,” she mumbled. “I know you want though.”  
He grimaced. “Don’t make a hero of me, miss Lance, I’m very selfish, all I want is good cup of coffee, working conditioner, quiet and my easy chair.” Sara laughed as he continued. “And my city safe.”  
“So selfish,” she drawled with smile. He returned it.  
They almost finished their route when something happened. Sara stopped, gripping his shoulder and touching her lips with index finger.  
Woman’s voice came.  
“Stop!” she gravelly cried, they barely heard her. “Enough.”  
Sara clenched her fists. Anger immediately consumed her, she breathed deeply, trying to calm herself. Even she wanted she couldn’t just rush to help the woman. She was on duty. She couldn’t and it was painful.  
Something pushed her and she suddenly saw leaving Leonard’s back. He what, he moved her? He moved her. She needed a moment to realize. Her boss just moved her to go to help that woman when she stood and hesitated.  
O God. _This is exactly why I’m so obsessed with guy_ , she mentally said Laurel, like her sister was still here instead of cuddling with Zoom. Damn. Da-amn.  
Sara followed him immediately as she remembered she was his bodyguard, not opposite.  
“Come on, that’s enough!” Woman repeated, Sara turned the bush and crashed into Snart. He stood frozen and Sara couldn’t help but whispered. “Wha…”  
He shook his head and silently pulled her behind the tree. They both stand there and finally saw that woman and the one whom she pleaded. He was tall and seemed massive, maybe because of his dark parka (who wearing parka in summer?). He pinned woman on tree, his arms were laying on her hips and his head (really short cut?) was slightly tilted like he was a vampire, sucking blood from her neck.  
Woman moaned and Sara winced. Why they do nothing? Why he stopped? Maybe Mr. Snart wasn’t a great fighter, but Sara was more then sure, he could beat down that jerk. Gosh, she could do it herself, if only he let her go instead of hiding…  
“Stop it,” woman murmured weakly, as her abuser lifted his head. “I think I got your point.” She suddenly giggled and Sara got suspicion.  
Was it really act of violence or… Well… Just act of something else? Sara turned to Snart to see if he was surprised as she was, but there was something else in his look. He was… Not terrified, more like shocked. Sara immediately tensed, looking around a threat, but, except making out pair and them, there was no one.  
“What’s wrong?” She asked using only her lips, not out loud, and Snart bent down to her ear.  
“You hear?” He asked with strange tone.  
“What?”  
“Her. You hear her voice? Miss Lance, it’s…”  
Sara choked as man started to talk. “I told you. Everyone is ticklish.” He drawled so familiar and Sara, all of sudden, felt weak in her knees. She stared at Snart, making sure he was still next to her.  
How, how it’s even possible?  
“Everybody is ticklish when being tickled,” woman laughed, hugging him and curling her legs around his waist. Came some noise, something were definitely unzipped, cause man shivered.  
O-oh no, Sara begged, still couldn’t stop staring – just like her boss. _That guy sounds like Snart and I haven’t had sex for past year. It’s too much._  
“Let’s walk out of here, please,” she whispered.  
“But…”  
“Mr. Snart, please!”  
“Sara,” man growled with husky voice. “You’re killing me.”  
“Well,” she sounded really pleased. “It’s that I do, is it?”  
Sara lost her ability to speak. It was just a late jogging with her boss, how they exactly end up spying on some woman named Sara too and man with Snart’s voice, who obviously was going to fuck her? _Happy bitch_ , damn.  
Sounds like an evil irony.  
Sara was in love with Snart since first day on duty. It was just a moment he walked in room, staring at yarmulke of papers in hands. He wasn’t notice her, came pass by her and landed into chair. He took off his glasses, rubbing his hose bridge, and jumped when Sara put a glass of cold water before him. “Hi,” she said uncomfortable. “I am your new guard. I thought Mick informed you.”  
“Yes, he did, but I kinda expect a man for this work.”  
Sara sighed. Why everyone keep telling her that? She was more than just a professional, she loved her job, she was taught and clever, and somehow everyone around, even her father, keep annoy her, telling it was a strongly man’s job. If Laurel wasn’t a deadly villain they probably tell her the same. _How can you walking around killing people, it’s a man’s job, you should stay home and knit, or at least find a decent job, like a typist or librarian…_  
“Okay,” she said unemotionally, hiding her disappointment. “I’ll…”  
“I didn’t mean you have to leave,” he shrugged. “I just was surprised. Since you got a Mick’s approval, I’m sure you’re a really great expert.” Mayor of Central-City stood up, crookedly grinned and offered her a hand. “My name is Leonard Snart, please, take care of me.”  
Without usual glasses his eyes were so blue.  
And smile in the corners of his mouth was half charming, half devious.  
And his calloused hand was so strong and warm.  
And his voice, so low, so drawled...  
And… Damn, three minutes later she found herself entirely consumed by stupid feeling, which warmed her cheeks and raised her pulse.  
But nothing happened.  
She never said anything and that year and half she worked for him she was still “Miss Lance” and he was just a “Mr. Snart”. No less, no more.  
Well, they became friends or something like that. And those smiles. And sometimes he looked like he was going to say something, but he never did.  
He never touched her more than common gesture, but now he was holding her hand at least 90 seconds and… They were peeping some lovebirds?  
Woman moaned again, very loud, very passionately, and, while man kept repeating her name “ _Sara, Sara…_ ” - Sara felt more and more uncomfortable and, well, wet.  
And she hated that.  
As pair suddenly stopped the things they’re doing, she almost felt herself at the edge of tears.  
“What?” man said with slight irritation.  
Woman snorted, quickly trying to button her white leather overalls up. “I think we’re being watched.”  
“You think?” He said, not alarmed, but very amused. She pushed him a little, forcing him to let her go, and Sara for the first time finally was able to see her fa…  
Fa…  
“F-f-fuck…” She murmured, accidently squeezed Snart’s hand with whole power she had. He winced, but kept his silent, hypnotized staring at the pair.  
It was _them_.  
It was her – her long (maybe a little longer) blond hair, her face, her porcelain skin, her lips, her smile, her a little bit huskier voice than usual, _OMYGOD, what’s going on?!_  
Guy hadn’t just Snart’s talking manner or his tall height, or big arms, or piercing eyes, damn, he was Leonard Snart himself.  
Sara couldn’t believe how blind she was.  
And couldn’t believe her eyes.  
She swallowed and very slowly turned to Leonard and weakly asked. “Please, say it’s a dream.”  
“I wish I can.” He said dryly and pulled her to follow him. “Who are you?” He said as loud as he could.  
“O-ops,” woman closed her mouth with her hand and poked a men. “I bet you won’t expect that,” she mumbled like they were all alone.  
“Hello, we still here,” Sara reminded almost hysterically. “How, I mean, who…?” She shook her head. Suddenly she turned to Leonard once again and growled. “I told you it was a bad idea? I told you? I fucking told you!”  
“S-sara…” He confused, she even hadn’t noticed the first time he called her by her name.  
She took a deep breath and gazed to strangers with too much familiar faces. “Are you aliens or… What?”  
“Well…” Man drawled, smiling tricky. “Sort of. I guess I honored to meet local Leonard Snart and Sara Lance, am I?”  
“We know who we are, question is – who are you?”  
Woman threw her hands up. “Sara Lance and Leonard Snart – _not local_ one.”  
“I need a drink. Right now,” Sara murmured. “And shrink. Yeah. Right now, like ASAP. I’m going crazy… Or turning to some nuts like Laurel… Shit.”  
Man laughed to woman. “You still have a crazy sis, nice.”  
She pouted. “Yeah, what about yours?” She turned to Leonard. “Is Lisa okay, well, you have a sister, right? She’s still a funny bitchy trainwreck?”  
Snart answered nothing and Sara asked. “What do you want from us?”  
“Surprisingly, nothing.”  
“Hey, Len, be polite.”  
“Did I say something wrong, Lance? Am I?” He addressed it to Leonard. “I mean, we not going to kill you and take your place. We just wanted to take walk around, to see some interesting…” He giggled. “Views.”  
“Views are good here, that’s true.” Leonard finally said and Sara flushed a little. He meant what he said, right? No double meaning? “So you gonna just walk away?”  
“Exactly.”  
“Well,” woman said with slightly frustration. “We have to find Mick first. He’s somewhere around.”  
“He had a date with bottle of good stiff liquid.”  
“Mick…” Sara repeated pensively. “Are you bring everyones doppelganger with you?”  
“I guess not,” Woman – _Sara_ \- smiled. “Don’t be so tensed. Nothing bad happened. Count it like a little unexpected adventure.”  
“Wouldn’t you in my place be tensed? Or worried? Or… Oh my, I’m literally talking with myself.”  
“Arguing with yourself,” woman corrected. “But it’s quite a nice to talk with smart person, huh?”  
Man grunted, she giggled.  
Sara bit her lower lip and lifted her brows. “Okay, then I have to ask.” Everyone looked at her, even Leonard. “You…” She nodded to man. “Aren’t you hot?”  
Woman started to laugh. “Well, it’s kind of his thing… He is always cold. I would say… Captain Cold.” She smirked, man rolled his eyes and muttered. “Yeah, very funny.”  
“And you are… Together?”  
“Sometimes,” woman agreed.  
“I have eyes and, happily, I’m not an idiot.”  
“Then he’s not piss me off.”  
Man pulled her to himself. “That case even better. It was a nice talk, guys, but we actually have to go before Rip’ll start to cry like a little baby.”  
“Poor creature still not got himself after your glorious return,” woman pointed. “None of us, actually.”  
“Yeah, we’ll talk about it by our way to the ship,” he rolled his eyes. “Maybe. You still owe me a sex.”  
“One sex, one talk. Sounds like a deal to me,” she cocked her head to Sara and Snart. “Okay, it was nice to meet you.”  
“Good to know that even on different Earth I still know there treasure is,” man nodded to Sara’s and Leonard’s hands, still connected. She completely forgot about it.  
“Yeah,” she lied and somehow forced herself to weak smile. “Aliens are better than assassins.”  
“You tell me,” guy said, his ridiculously blue eyes beamed, and he got a little punch from his woman. “What, it’s not a flirt.”  
“Oh, Lenny,” she sighed. “Obviously, it’s flirt. Bye, guys!” And she waved a hand and pulled him to darkness.  
“Well, I was talking to you, so you can’t blame me…” After minute or something like that, man’s voice disappeared.  
Sara was afraid to look at Leonard. She took her hand back – after his grip it’s tingled a little - coughed and said with very false cheerful tone. “It’s time to going home, right?”  
“You really do think he’s hot?” Snart asked suddenly.  
She froze. “I meant his parka.”  
“Yeah, somehow I thought so.”  
Sara hesitated. She was never a coward, but fear of rejection always haunted her when it’s came to the woman or man she liked, yet this time some quiet voice in her head whispered it could be her chance.  
“M-m…” She muttered. “I wanna ask something too, Mr. Sna…” She coughed again. “ _Leonard_?” she tried.  
“Yes… _Sara_?”  
“Are you… Ticklish?”  
He smiled.  
Damn, he just… Beamed. “Well, you know, like they said…” Sara returned smile, feeling goosebumps on her spine. He offered her a hand and she willingly took it. “Everybody is ticklish when being tickled.”


End file.
